


I know you are always there

by narcissistiqve



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot, Stalker!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissistiqve/pseuds/narcissistiqve
Summary: in which a girl stalks her classmate and crush, karma akabane.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 21





	I know you are always there

It was just another sunny day at Kunugigaoka high school. The students of class 3-E, the so called looser class, were walking up the hill to their woody and old classroom.

As (y/n) was talking with her friends, she saw a specific redhead, Karma Akabane. He was the rebel of the class, the sassy one but everyone loved him. As for (y/n), she was crushing on him a lot. In fact, she was so obsessed with him that (y/n) wanted to know everything about him. Literally everything.

She would follow him everywhere after school. His life was also hers – just a little bit different and with different perspectives.

One day, however, something unexpected happened. (y/n) was just stalking her crush like usual but the sassy redhead didn't do his usual after school routine.

He would normally go to the supermarket nearby and buy himself a strawberry milk, then made his way home but he usually would make a stop at the local video games store looking for new games to play. It was rare that he bought something because video games sure are expensive. After leaving the store, Karma usually went straight to his home, where he quickly did his homework and started playing his games he already had. His afternoon was different every day, of course, but he didn't do much except for gaming and eventually going out for a short walk.

This day was different. He didn't go to the supermarket neither did he go to the local games store nor did he go home.

"Where is he going?", (y/n) wondered.

She followed him secretly, trying not to make a sound. The red haired male was walking towards a park that was quite far away from their school by foot, to be honest. That, of course, didn't stop (y/n) from stalking him. Karma bought a strawberry ice cream instead of the usual strawberry milk. Then, he looked for a bench to sit on and enjoy the atmosphere. (y/n), who had to sit on the grass behind a bush just not to be spotted, envied him for his ice cream.

"If I just had the courage to face him..."

Suddenly, the redhead turned around. (y/n) immediately got down to hide behind the bushes. (y/n)'s heart was beating furiously. She was breathing heavily, still feeling very shocked about his sudden movement.

"Did he see me?"

(y/n) got anxious, her hands becoming sweaty. She didn't find the courage to stalk her crush again. It was as if Karma's brief glance paralyzed (y/n).

When (y/n) calmed down again and looked up from the bushes, he was gone. "Damnit!", she exclaimed, panicking again. Quickly, (y/n) stood up and looked around for the redhead but unfortunately, she wasn't successful.

The fact the (y/n) was distracted by a simple glance made her angry but sad at the same time.

"I can't believe I lost him out of my sight..."

Sad about that, (y/n) returned home. It's been a while since she went home this early. She was looking at the floor and barely noticed her surroundings.

"Boo!"

"Wha!"

Karma Akabane jumped out from behind a corner where he was hiding. He was smirking mischievously, enjoying (y/n)'s reaction.

"K-K-Karma! W-What are you doing here?", (y/n) asked stuttering, her face turning red in embarrassment. "I could ask you the same", he claimed. "I-I live here!", (y/n) pouted, crossing her arms. "Oh really? It's a nice house you live in", he stated, coming closer to (y/n).

(y/n), however, backed away a little, feeling very nervous. Her heart was beating against her chest, her face slowly but slowly blushing a deep red that could put Karma's red hair to shame.

"Why do you react as if you don't want me to be here? You're always at my home and I never complain."

A shocked reaction from (y/n). "Wait... what?"

"You're the one who's always near my home or am I mistaken?", he asked her teasingly.

"I-I... um..."

(y/n) played with his/her fingers nervously.

"You..?"

"OkayIhavetoadmitthatI'mstalkingyouI'msosorry!", (y/n) blubbered so quick that she didn't even make a speaking pause after every word.

"Whaaat, I didn't understand you!", Karma mocked her, having understood very well.

(y/n)'s blush got darker – if that was even possible – and looked down to hide it. "I... am... stalkingyou...", she admitted, her voice becoming more quiet at the end of the sentence.

"Aww, why that?"

He didn't seem to stop teasing (y/n) anytime soon. The smart redhead had a sly smile on his lips, expecting only one answer.

"B-Because... Because... Because I li–"

Before (y/n) could finish her sentence, Karma put his lips on hers. (y/n)'s eyes widened in surprise but she didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Finally, after months of stalking, (y/n)'s crush finally noticed her.

Nonetheless, (y/n) still had the bad feeling that the rebellious redhead thought of her as creepy and weird. To be honest, it was very likely he would.

As soon as Karma pulled away from the kiss, (y/n) had to ask him what was going on in her mind.

"Do you think I'm creepy?"

Karma's amber eyes stared deeply into (y/n)'s eyes, a sly smirk forming on his lips. "Yeah."

His words were like an arrow to the heart. (y/n) looked down sadly. "Oh..."

"That's just what I love about you."

(y/n) looked up at him, her eyes shining again. "Why are you like this", she sighed but smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
